


Sorry

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, M/M, Smut, ten year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: OK, so an unusually long one for me ...a one-shot for the tenth anniversary of Torchwood.At Alt Verse where the couple, Harkness-Jones, have found things a bit stale in their relationship.  This weekend Torchwood Retreat is their only hope at redeeming something of their marriage.Smut Alert





	

I have been married for ten years.

Ten long years.

Things between Ianto and I haven't been good lately. It's been three months since we've made love.

Over the past couple of years our sexual relationship has slowly but surely disintegrated. We used to make love almost every day. Then it became every couple of days. A couple of days a week.

Once a week.

Every other month.

Once a month.

And now none at all.

Ianto irritates me lately. I don't even know why. I know I'm the bitch for getting mad because he's eating too loudly. The poor man can't help it if he eats with his mouth open. Every little thing he does seems to get under my skin.

I know he doesn't deserve it, and I can't help it. I've lost that loving feeling for him.

Maybe it's because our life has become too predictable. When we first got married the life ahead of us was full of possibilities. We had the world at our feet.

Now life is a daily grind. We slave away at work to pay our bills. We end up tired, with little time to spend together. Now that we're not getting along, we don't even want to spend what small amount of free time we do get in each other's company.

It wasn't always like this. Ianto and I were a workplace romance. I loved him the moment I met him. I can still remember being head over heels and completely besotted.

He was and still is the most attractive man I have ever met. Even though he irritates me and I can't bring myself to sleep with him anymore, he's sexy as hell. It's quite the conundrum. He keeps his short dark hair styled so that it's soft with minimal products and swept to the side.

His eyes are pale stormy blue and blessed with long dark lashes. He has a strong jaw line and often allows a day's worth of scruff to grow, just enough to give him a rugged more handsome appearance.

He's kept himself in shape, he can still fit in his clothes from high school. His most remarkable feature however is not his wide shoulders, six pack abs, or bulging biceps, but his perfectly rounded ass. I've always been caught between being jealous of it, marvelling at its perfection or just wanting to take a bite out of it.

Ianto has always been good to me. He may still be able to fit in his clothes from high school but I've picked up a few pounds since then. I've been self-conscious about my weight but Ianto has never remarked on it. I may still have the looks that attracted him, wide shoulders and blue eyes, but my shape has become much more curvy and soft.

I jiggle in more places.

Lately, Ianto has been treating me better than I've treated him. He's never been one of those men who have forgotten a birthday or an anniversary; he's remembered every one of them. He's considerate and still surprising me with his thoughtfulness. He can be too nice.

There are times when I'm being bitchy and instead of just taking my attitude, I want Ianto to man up and put me in my place.

Ianto and I need help and we know it. We've been falling apart but we can remember how good our love can be. If there's any chance that we can save our relationship, we're going to try it. We've scraped together what money we could spare and we're going to the best marriage counselling retreat in the nation, Torchwood.

Torchwood is the premiere retreat, they tout an impressive one hundred percent guarantee that not only can they save your marriage, they will make it better than it's ever been. Just how they manage to do it is a closely guarded secret between them and the clients. But they live up to it.

Torchwood has served thousands of couples and there has yet to be one failed marriage.

We can't afford not to try it.

It's been a long, quiet drive to the retreat. Six hours of silence. We both know if this doesn't work, if we end up being Torchwood's first failed marriage, it's the death of our relationship.

There's nothing for miles around. Just trees upon trees and a sprawling estate in the middle of this great expanse. An hour back my cell phone lost reception. With the kind of money we were paying, I'd like to think they would have found a way to provide cell phone coverage.

"Wow," I'm the first to break the silence as we pull up.

The house is massive. It looks like something featured on those shows that showcase the houses of the rich and famous. The lawn is well kept and just goes on and on. The house itself is made of blue stone with a black roof. There is a plethora of bright, colourful plants that seem even more vibrant against the stones of the house.

The windows of the house feature dark blue shutters, and the first few even hold flower boxes overflowing with more vibrant vegetation.

"Yeah," Ianto agrees.

It's surreal as we wind up the paved driveway. It feels as if we're in a movie as Ianto parks us in front of the stone steps leading to the entrance. There's a well-dressed couple standing at the top of the steps, waiting to greet us.

"How much did this place cost us?" Ianto asks as he leans forward and stares at the mansion.

"All of our savings," I answer while gawking at the house myself. I don't know why I added a jab, it's was an uncontrollable impulse, "And your balls."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and I held my breath. I wanted him to get mad, to tell me off or even jab me back. Instead he thinned his lips and got out of the car without a word. I let go of the breath I held, disappointed again.

Ianto was getting our bags out of the trunk when I got out of the car. I didn't bother to help him. Knowing that he'd get my bag for me, I ascended the stone steps without him.

At the top of the steps, in front of the massive black front doors, were a man and a woman.

Both were well dressed. The man wore a dark suit while the woman wore a dark dress. His brown hair was slicked back. Her blonde hair was twisted and pinned on top of her head. They were both devastatingly attractive.

Looking at the blonde I was starting to feel insecure. I couldn't hold a candle to her. She was young, blonde, thin, and beautiful. All the things I was not. I instantly disliked her.

The man was tall with craggy features, a flop of hair, and full kissable lips.

Those lips spread into a beautiful smile as he greeted me, "Welcome to Torchwood, Mr Harkness-Jones I hope your journey was pleasant."

I couldn't help but smile back at him, "Thank you."

Ianto made an awful racket as he dragged our suitcases up the steps. I turned to see him with a bag tucked under each arm and the handles to each rolling case in each hand.

"My laptop is in that bag!" I snapped at him.

I hurried down the steps and yanked the handle to my suitcase out of his hand. He ended up dropping the two bags he had under his arms. He looked as embarrassed as I felt.

I couldn't help but make a sound of disgust, "You should have asked me for help."

"Let us help…" the handsome man said as he and the woman rushed down the steps.

The blonde made a move to take my bag but thought better of it as I pulled it closer. She moved to help the man take the bags from Ianto, leaving him empty-handed. Which was good, he couldn't be trusted not to break anything else.

"Welcome to Torchwood, Mr. Harkness-Jones," the man said in greeting as they led us up the steps and towards the entrance.

"I'm John Smith and this is Rose. We hope you enjoy your stay."

The two of them smiled at Ianto as they led us through the doors and into the mansion. Inside the door they set down our bags and John said, "Leave your bags here and we'll have them sent to your room."

I left my bag and wondered where the help had been when we needed it as they led us down the main hallway.

The mansion was expensively decorated and immaculate. Without anyone else around it also felt cold and more like we were being lead through a museum. Look but don't touch. After passing door after closed door, they finally led us through one. We were now in an office. Rose smiled, shut the door behind us and locked it. She remained by the door.

John went around the desk that dominated the centre of the room and took a seat in the chair behind it.

"Please, have a seat," he smiled, "We need to take care of some paperwork before we can get you settled in."

There were only two chairs available. Ianto allowed me to choose my chair, the one on the left, before sitting in his.

John leafed through the paperwork on his desk.

"Alright," John said as his eyes scanned over paper after paper. "We have your payment and because you have completed all of the pre-surveys, we have a marriage action plan ready to be implemented."

He smiled and looked up at us as he finished, "We just need to go over our rules and the contract."

"Rules?" I asked, what were we, kids?

John smiled again but this time it was more practiced and didn't reach his eyes, "Yes, there are rules, Jack. We are experts at repairing broken marriages. In order for us to best serve you, we need your full compliance."

"What are the rules?" I asked, wanting clarification. I wasn't agreeing to anything unless I knew exactly what I was agreeing to.

"The first rule is that you must remain at the retreat until we officially release you."

"How long do couples normally have to stay?"

John shrugged, "It varies and depends on how damaged the relationship is."

Wonderful.

We were going to be stuck here awhile. I glanced at Ianto and he appeared to be just as concerned. We both knew that we were very messed up.

"The other rule is that you must comply with all instructions given. We will most likely assign you tasks that will challenge you but strengthen you. If you fail to comply you will be removed from the program."

"What kind of tasks?" I asked. If it wasn't for the fact that this opportunity to fix our marriage was too good to pass up, I'd already be heading for the door. Taking away our freedom to leave and threatening us with removal if we didn't do as they told us was a lot to swallow.

John smiled that practiced smile and shrugged his shoulders, "It all depends on the relationship."

He pushed a piece of paper forward and laid down a pen. A strange, thick pen that looked more like a penlight or something. Then he leaned back in his chair and waited.

It felt strange making the decision without being able to privately speak with Ianto. I looked to Ianto and was about to ask if he was still willing to go through all of this. Ianto must have been willing. There was no discussion about being trapped there without the freedom to come and go as we wanted. No discussion about having to comply with whatever they demanded of us.

No discussion of what they could demand of us.

Without the hesitation I was experiencing, Ianto leaned forward, snatched up the pen and signed his name on the dotted line. He then turned to me and extended the pen. He wanted me to take it.

"You just signed that contract without reading it," I chided him.

"They have a one hundred percent success rate and guarantee to fix our marriage. They can ask me to crawl on my knees and eat shit and I'll do it if it fixes us."

The determination in his expression and voice took my breath away. Ianto was my husband.

He loved me. He was willing to do anything for me, anything to fix us. I owed it to him and to us to put aside my own reservations and devote myself to fixing us too.

"Alright," I said softly and accepted the pen from him.

Normally I would never sign a contract without reading it but these were dire circumstances.

We were in no position to bargain over terms. We needed this too much. With that feeling you get when you are aware you are doing something you just know you're going to regret, I swallowed a lump of anxiety and scribbled something that resembled my name on the contract. There, it was done. I instantly felt better because there was nothing I could do about it now. It was out of my hands.

"Wonderful. I'm so happy for you two," John said and his smile may have been genuine.

"Congratulations," Rose chimed in, "You've both made a very good decision."

Ianto and I smiled at each other as John went about putting all the paperwork in a folder.

"If you'll come with me, I'll show you to your room," Rose said and unlocked the door.

Ianto got to his feet first and held his hand out for me. I accepted his assistance.

We followed Rose as she led us back down the hallway and then up a spiralling staircase that led to the second floor. We held hands the entire way.

We travelled through two more long hallways.

"Are we the only couple here?" I asked. We had yet to see or hear anyone else.

"Oh, no," Rose laughed, "We have a few others. You'll find you'll be too busy focusing on each other to be socializing with others."

Okay, that sounded strange to me. However, I didn't know how to tactfully ask if she was implying the other couples were spending most of their time having sex. I decided to just keep quiet on the subject and not pursue it.

"Here we go," Rose said cheerfully. "Tardis Room!"

Our room was at the very end of the second hallway. She pulled a key from her pocket, unlocked the door, and ushered us inside.

The room was magnificent. It was large, spacious, and expertly decorated. It looked that we had all the amenities to survive seclusion. There was a large bed, I could see into the bathroom, a dining table and a kitchenette. Two French doors led out to a balcony. The room was done in hues of red and gold, and felt warm and comfortable.

Our bags had been brought up by somebody. They were left pushed against the foot of the bed.

Rose remained by the door, "Is everything to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," Ianto and I both said and laughed.

Once again we had possibilities. We had things to look forward to together and we seemed to be actually enjoying each other's company.

"We have just one thing to take care of then I can leave you two to get settled in."

Rose reached into her pocket and withdrew a small red bottle.

"To begin implementing your marriage action plan, we need Ianto to take this." She popped open the bottle and shook out a small red pill into the palm of her hand.

"You're medicating him?" I asked, incredulous.

Rose gave a small nod of her head, "It is part of the action plan."

"What does it do?" I was worried. I think we filled out forms about our medical history, but I didn't think they would be used to medicate us. I thought the forms were more for liability on Torchwood's behalf.

Rose shrugged, "I've been told it makes quiet men better men."

Ianto started to move towards Rose but I got between them, "We don't know what that is. It could hurt you or make you sick."

Ianto didn't seem concerned, "We have to comply, remember?"

He gently pushed me aside and reached out, taking the pill from Rose's palm. He smirked and popped it into his mouth, then swallowed.

"It's probably male enhancement. Something to make me horny and last longer."

I rolled my eyes at him, "If that's the case, you're going to need a lot of alone time. I'll find you some tissues."

Ianto sighed and Rose looked uncomfortable.

Rose forced a smile as she said, "Enjoy your evening together. Tomorrow you will find a brave new world waiting for you both. Happy tenth."

She left, closing the door behind her. I heard her key in the lock and then her footsteps as she left down the hall.

"Did she just lock us in?" I asked as I approached the door. I tried the handle and sure enough the door was locked.

"This place is nothing like I thought it would be," I said and turned back around to face Ianto.

He had moved over to his things and was going through them.

"I thought it would be more like a vacation or group therapy type deal. Not contracts, locked doors, and red pills."

I think Ianto was still upset over my tissue comment. He didn't bother to look at me, just continued to unpack his things as if he didn't want to engage me in conversation. I wandered over to the kitchenette and started going through the cabinets, taking inventory of the food they left us.

"What if they're planning to do something to us? They've got us here, locked up and trapped." I gasped as my own thoughts continued to run wild, "Maybe they lured us here to eat us. Lured us with promises to fix our marriage when really they've locked us up to fatten us up. They're keeping us like cattle until we're fit for stew. Cannibals!"

I looked over my shoulder at Ianto and he rolled his eyes, "That's a theory, hon. There's one flaw, you're already fat."

I gasped at him. Ianto didn't seem the least bit disturbed by my reaction. In fact he appeared to have cared less.

"Did that pill make you an asshole or something?"

It was very unlike Ianto to say something that could be hurtful. Usually it was me doing the hurting. Ianto had never before implied or mentioned that he thought I was fat. He had always seemed to love my body, always instantly turned on when I allowed him to see me naked.

"Maybe I'm just sick of your shit," he replied.

What the fuck. This was not Ianto. And this was really starting to hurt my feelings. I abandoned my search through the cabinets and turned away from him.

I wiped at my eyes as I said, "I'm sorry."

Ianto stopped messing with his things and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you really?"

I was sorry to have brought out such nastiness in him. I was sorry to get a taste of my own medicine so I nodded my head, "Yes."

"Then show me."

"Show you what?" I asked, confused and turned to look at him.

"Show me that you're sorry."

"How?" I didn't know what he wanted. I never had to prove to him before that I was sorry for something.

"Take off your suit."

What kind of voodoo medicine did these people give to my sweet subservient husband?

Ianto never made demands of me. I made demands of him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'd like it."

He stared at me and I felt as if his eyes were daring me to deny him. I think he wanted me to protest. He was giving off a strong aura of aggressiveness that was very unlike him.

"You just called me fat…"

"You're handsome, take off your suit."

Now I was thoroughly confused but he was looking at me with desire. It felt good to be wanted. It had been a long time, too long of a time since he had made me feel like this.

It had been three months since we last made love. My vibrator had been holding me over.

During those months I had no desire for Ianto. It was like my switch was broken, stuck in the off position.

We had been in Torchwood for maybe two hours max. Already I was starting to lust after my husband.

It must have been the red pill. The way he sat with confidence, the predatory look in his eyes was not the Ianto I knew.

But this was the Ianto I wanted.

This Ianto was unpredictable.

I didn't know what his intentions were. I didn't know what he would demand next.

I started to unbutton my shirt. Ianto watched each button come undone with hungry eyes. As the shirt slipped off my shoulders, fell to the floor and pooled at my feet with my trousers, Ianto looked as if he was about to lick his lips.

My insides were becoming warm and gooey. I was becoming more aware of my need for air.

I was practically panting as I stood across the room from him in my white singlet, boxers, and socks.

"Come here," he commanded gruffly.

He wanted me and I knew if I walked over to him we were going to have sex. But he wasn't getting it that easy.

Purposely I thrust out my crotch, "Did the pill make you horny?" I asked.

"No," he said surprisingly, "You did."

I felt like a million bucks. There was truly nothing better than to feel desired like this. I wasn't quite ready for it to end.

Dropping my lashes, I reached up and grabbed my own crotch.

"Does this make you horny?" I asked as I squeezed my dick, turning myself on.

"Yes," he growled and I smiled.

I let go of my dick and even in my boxers it jiggled and bounced as it dropped.

Reaching up, I pulled off the singlet and then tossed it at him. Ianto swatted it away and his hungry eyes locked on my abs.

My nipples hardened.

It felt as if I stood exposed and topless before Ianto for an eternity before he growled,

"Come here."

I strutted seductively towards him. I swayed my hips and the way Ianto watched me, the way he was nearly drooling at the sight of me made me feel like the most beautiful man in the world.

I wasn't the thinnest man. I had small breasts, curves, and extra meat that was meant for squeezing. Ianto loved every inch of me. As soon as I was within arm's length, he grabbed me and pulled me close.

His hands roamed over me. First he grabbed my breasts, squeezing and moulding them in his hands. I arched my back and purred. Then his hands roamed lower.

"Look at this ass," he said as he grabbed me by the hips and turned me around.

Having a nice round big ass was one of the perks of being a thicker man. My ass was facing him at the most flattering angle. He took a cheek in each hand and squeezed. "This ass deserves a good spanking."

I pouted but he couldn't see it. He was too busy worshipping my backside with his eyes and hands.

"Too bad I don't have the patience to give you the proper discipline," he growled and I was thankful I was off the hook. I didn't want to be spanked. I wanted to be fucked.

I yelped as he gave me a hard pinch and then by the hips he turned me until I was facing him.

"Show me how sorry you are, baby, and suck my dick," he said while undoing his pants.

Normally, the Ianto I was familiar with would practically beg me to suck him off. It was usually pathetic and usually I would only do it to get him to leave me alone. This Ianto wasn't asking and damn was it making me horny.

My little white boxers were soaking wet and I found my mouth actually watering at the thought of tasting him. I actually wanted his cock in my mouth. I think for the first time in my life I truly wanted to suck him off. I wanted to have his big hard cock going down my throat. I wanted to feel his balls in my hands as I sucked and licked his hot cum out of him.

He was hard and ready for me. As he pulled his cock out of his pants, I know my eyes widened in surprise. I could almost swear he was bigger than I remembered. Or maybe it had been so long I had forgotten how big he was.

Reaching down, I got to my knees.

"Yes," Ianto growled and reached for me.

I wasn't getting the chance to take my time to please him. There was no opportunity for me to ease him into my mouth while I played with his balls.

He grabbed me by the hair on the top of my head and pulled me forward. I reached out to brace myself, placing both hands on his thighs. The head of his cock pushed against my lips. He gave me no choice but to open my mouth for him. I loved it.

As his cock entered me inch by inch, my nose filled with the scent of him. Even his smell was different, somehow muskier.

He was unrelenting. He pulled me forward until the head of his cock touched the back of my throat and held me there. I squirmed. I could feel spit drooling down my chin. He pushed my head back and then guided forward again. I tightened my lips around him and sucked.

He wasn't going to let me have any control. He pushed my head back, withdrawing inch by dripping inch and thrust back in. He was just using my mouth to fuck him. All I could do was hold on, my hands gripping his thighs as he used his hold on me to pump his cock in and out of my mouth.

"Yes," he growled as he increased the pace.

I sucked the best I could and firmly pressed my tongue against him. He became more frantic as his need increased and I was afraid that the sheer speed of him fucking my mouth was becoming too much to handle.

"Fuck, yes, fuck, fuck," he said in husky euphoria as I felt his hot seed hit the back of my throat.

I did my best to swallow but a good deal of his cum overflowed past my lips. I nearly choked as he gave one last deep thrust and then he released me.

I leaned back and wiped at my chin. I was a sloppy mess with my spit and his seed, yet I didn't feel self-conscious about it. I felt fulfilled and even satisfied that I had pleased him.

My scalp stung and burned, the throbbing pain matching the throbbing ache that was growing between my thighs. I looked up at Ianto. He had just spent himself in my mouth but his eyes said they still wanted me. His cock was as hard and ready as if he hasn't just shot his load down my throat.

"Stand up," he commanded.

I used his thighs to push myself up. My knees ached and my legs tingled, they had almost fallen asleep. Ianto stood and his pants dropped to his ankles. He grabbed me by the arm then his hand went to my breast. His other hand pushed its way between my thighs. He grinned as his fingers explored, touching my soaked boxers then slipping between my arse cheeks.

"You're lubed for me," he said with a great deal of self-satisfaction.

I bit my lip as his finger tortured me. My need was demanding and unrelenting. My sex clutched, achingly empty and yearning to be filled.

"You should man up and do something about it."

"I should," Ianto smirked and stepped out of his pants. Then he turned me and pushed me back. The bed hit the back of my knees and then I was falling back on to it. Ianto came down with me.

Feeling his weight on top of me made me want to spread my thighs for him. I opened my legs, my arse ached, ready and longing for him. I was anxious to have him inside me. I was so ready for it.

Ianto put his hands on the bed and braced himself above me, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Had he asked me earlier, before he had taken the red pill, I probably would have been turned off by the question. I didn't want him to ask or ask for permission. I wanted him to just take me.

I didn't want him to ask if he could, I wanted him to make me want him.

The way he asked this time was more demanding. He wasn't asking for permission. He was pushing me to admit my lust for him.

"Yes," I answered in a whisper.

I wanted him to fill me, I needed it.

"Beg me to fuck you."

I was shocked by his demand. Not only had he managed to assert himself above me but now he wanted me to demean myself. I just couldn't do it.

"Fuck no," I frowned at him.

He smiled as if I had given him something he wanted.

"If you want my cock inside you, you will beg me for it."

I gave him a firm, simple "No."

Already my desire was starting to wane. Preferably I wanted his cock inside me to help me get off but already I was thinking of a backup plan. I hadn't brought my vibrator but my own hand would do in a pinch.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your big arse?" he asked with a grin full of mischief.

His head dipped down and he took my hard nipple into his mouth. My desire roared back to life, even more demanding and insistent that I put something inside my arse. I groaned miserably.

He pulled back a hard suckle and I withered on the bed.

"Beg me," he growled, his hot breath washing over the wetness his mouth left.

Defiantly I shook my head but already I wanted to give in.

He dipped his head back down and sucked on my other nipple. Now I was truly convinced that he had been transformed into a sadist. The thought did nothing to comfort me or to alleviate the nagging throbbing of my hot needy arse.

My need was becoming so strong it was on the verge of pain. Then he had me. Moving his hips, he pushed the head of his cock against my sex, overcoming my resistance.

I couldn't take another second of the torture. To feel him there, so close, to know what it would feel like to have him thrusting inside me, I was weak with it.

"Please," I said pathetically.

He reached down, took his cock in his hand and his mouth released my nipple.

"Please what?" he asked as he rubbed the head of his cock between my legs and teased my entrance by barely pushing into it.

I couldn't take it, I was going to go mad. I was convinced by my body that I had to have him inside me or I was just going to die. My desire would never wane or let me be, it would torture me until I put something, anything inside my arse.

"Please fuck me!" I implored him.

With great mercy, he thrust his hips and impaled me. It was all that I had wanted and more.

It was if his cock was specially designed for me. It filled and stretched me in all the right places.

I raked my nails into his back as he plunged into me fast and harder. There was no mercy as he pounded into me and I was grateful for it. I needed release and I needed it now more than ever.

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before I reached my orgasm but it felt as if it was an eternity. Each slam of his cock caused the pressure to build inside me until I was bursting. I exploded into a shattering, almost mind altering orgasm while screaming out his name over and over again.

My dick convulsed, and my arse squeezed, and worked every drop of pleasure out of him. Wave after wave of wet pleasure rocked my body.

I was lost in the intensity.

When my mind and body could finally handle reality again, I realized Ianto was cumming.

He growled as if he was some horrible beast, it was a strange primal sound I had never heard him make before. The head of his cock repeatedly banged into my prostate. I knew tomorrow I would be bruised. I tightened my thighs around his hips as his hot seed filled me, using the last of my strength to squeeze every drop out of him.

When he was finally done, he looked down at me, his dark hair falling in front of his blue eyes. He smiled, the old sweet tenderness inside him resurfacing, and I was utterly defeated. I was weak and spent and grateful when he rolled off me and pulled me with him.

Snuggling next to him, I didn't try to wrap my mind around what just happened. In less than two hours at the marriage retreat we had broken our three month dry spell. I fell asleep fantasizing about what the next day had in store for us.

.

.

.

.

"I like this 'Verse" Rose whispered to the Doctor and he hummed softly as he pulled her close, "Can we stay a while?"

"More Harkness-Jones' out there darling girl" he whispered, "We have another five Alt 'Verse to visit at least before we can sleep tonight."

"Oh?" Rose giggled as she slapped at him and danced away, "Whatever makes you think I am going to let you do that!"

"Cheeky monkey" he whispered as he followed her into the Tardis that had served as the closet to their room, "You will be the death of me Rose Tyler."

"Come on" she yelled, "Couples to save!"

"Yes, yes" he sighed softly, "I owe Jack that. All versions of him."


End file.
